


Compromise

by loveiscosmicsin



Series: Collection of Completed FFXV Pairing Week Prompts 2017 [7]
Category: FF15, FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Noctis, IgNoct, Ignoct Week, M/M, Niff Ignis, Oracle Noctis, Timed Quest, ignoctweek, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: IgNoct Week: Timed Quest 2 "Noctis eats his vegetables"AU where Noctis is the Oracle of Futurity and been blind since he was a child and Ignis is an imperial assigned to protect him. He does more than that, however, overstepping a boundary on a certain aversion and teasing Oracles.





	Compromise

The bespectacled young man tore his uniform jacket off and stuffed it in a duffle bag. He dashed out the barracks as soon as he was able, just barely donning his civvies on after grabbing a quick shower. With time to spare, Ignis collected the ingredients for a meal and went his way to the Lethe Penthouse. For now, at least for a little while, the brunet would be able to leave his rank and allegiance at the door.

 

“Noct, are you home?” Ignis called out as he pried his oxfords off with a shoehorn before advancing to the living space, plastic bag in hand and duffle bag over his shoulder. Noctis didn’t answer and it caused a sense of foreboding within the brunet. “Noct?”

_I shouldn’t have left Noctis alone like that. If anything were to happen to him, I don’t know what—_

A young man in a black shirt and matching cargo shorts was humming off-key while his bare feet swayed and grazed the soft carpet. His back was turned to Ignis.

Ignis placed a hand over his racing heart. “Thank Shiva.”

The young man moved to remove the earbuds from his ears and lifted his head. “Ignis?”

The brunet was silent as he approached the dark-haired man and dared to place a hand on the back of the chair. “Yes, Noct. I’m home.”

Noctis gave Ignis a lopsided grin, hurriedly coiled the wire around the cellphone. He jerked his chin to a companion that Ignis didn’t notice was present, a canine with dark fur and white markings and a messenger tote around its body. “All right, Umbra. See you later.”

The faithful servant barked his enthusiastic confirmation once and made his way towards the door, but not before its golden eyes flickered to Ignis. Ignis felt a bit unnerved by the dog. Umbra’s eyes carried a depth of wisdom and years that no animal should ever possess like an old soul. It was so… human. Noctis never did elucidate why that was so and Ignis never found it himself to ask such a crude question.

“May I ask what that was about?” Ignis found himself momentarily stunned that the dog had disappeared without a trace. The door never opened. No matter how many times Ignis witnessed it, he cannot compile a logical explanation about it and he refused to acknowledge that it had anything to do with the supernatural.

“Mhm.” Noctis lifted his head, cocking it to the side in a whimsical manner. Sunlight poured faintly through the window, shining on him, the edges of his face soft. It was dusk now. Ignis pondered endlessly on how Noctis felt about sensations he felt, but was unable to see with his eyes. “You were taking forever getting back so Umbra kept me company.”

“My apologies. My shift ended a little later than usual.”

Noctis touched his arm, his gray eyes dull of color, void of light and recognition but the edges crinkled slightly when he smiled at him. “Don’t worry about it. Gave me some time to go over my letter with Umbra.”

Umbra, Noctis’ guide dog, was responsible of delivering the small leather notebook that he and the King of Light Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret of Tenebrae exchange messages in. Noctis claimed that he could write letters and signatures without requiring his eyes, but relied heavily on Umbra’s penmanship and diction (Just how a dog is capable of doing those was beyond Ignis, but he didn’t question it).

Ignis could never understand why the two authors don’t call each other instead, but he suspected that Noctis hadn’t disclosed to his pen pal that he was blind since the incident (the Starscourge that he miraculously survived from claimed his vision at a young age); he was capable of finding his way around without assistance most of the time.

“Are you hungry?” Ignis started his way to the kitchen, placing the groceries on the counter and removing them from the bag.

“Yeah.” Noctis walked to the kitchen, groping for the bar stool and helped himself up on the stool. “What’s for dinner?”

“It’s a surprise.”

Noctis groaned, but he rested his chin in his hands, listening intently as Ignis prepared a feast, one of his favorite hobbies.

Lieutenant Ignis Scientia, a Halberd of the Niflheim Military served as Oracle Noctis Lucis Caelum’s sentinel for the duration of his stay in Niflheim. The Oracle was tasked to remain in the country as per King Regis’ behest and the young prince despised it. Gralea, the industrial metropolis of Niflheim with its smog and never-ending exhaust from the factories, had little to offer to the prince.

Noctis was reluctant to leave the homeland that he had known, but the life on the road opened him to new perspectives and to trust in his new bodyguard. The Oracle knew that it was his duty to adhere to the will of the people even at the cost of his own happiness and free will. Ignis made it his sworn duty to make their journey last for a lifetime and for however long Noctis was to stay in Gralea.

“Hey Ignis?”

Ignis looked up from his chopping board. “Yes?”

“Think…” The Oracle Prince hesitated, swallowing. “Think after dinner we can get out of here and hit the streets? It’s boring to spend another night cooped up.”

Ignis placed the knife down, pushing his glasses back on his nose with the back of his wrist. “You know we can’t do that.”

“Come on. Nobody has to know. It’ll be…” Noctis pressed a finger to his lips. “Our little secret. Nothing we haven’t done before.”

Noctis was under strict surveillance. For as long as his feet were on imperial ground, all eyes were on him, for his safety and because of the condition stated in the treatise. Any excursion from the penthouse must be authorized by high command. And a request the Halberd issued two weeks ago to take the prince to a tactile art museum was denied today. Ignis’ hands were tied.

“There’s a thin line betwixt bravery and stupidity.”

“And I tap dance on it.”

“Noct.”

“Fine.” Noctis replied simply with a huff. He knew it would be another night of board games and restless sleep. The seat swiveled and made two full cycles before the prince propped his elbows on the table and leaned back. “I miss Altissia. All that gelato we ate that day. The fishing spots. The carnival. Just wanna go back there.”

Ignis frowned, perturbed, but no means unsympathetic to Noctis’ melancholy. A return trip to the City on the Water wasn’t in the foreseeable future. He would love to leave the apartment and go out with him. But alas, there was nothing the lieutenant could do to assuage his discomfort nor would his promises to do so hold any weight. The oil on the pan cracked like whips, rousing the lieutenant back to reality. Ignis scooped up the chopped vegetables and threw them in. He placed a lid over the mixture.

Ignis returned to the prince. Noctis tilted his head back, smiling as he closed his eyes. “Hey.”

The brunet delicately brushed a few errant locks away from his gentle face. “Go wash up. Dinner will be ready in a moment.”

Noctis pouted. He sat up, his expression pained for a second before speaking, “I love you, Ignis. You know that, right?”

Ignis nodded though Noctis couldn’t see it. “Is there a reason why you’re saying this?”

Noctis shrugged. “If dinner ends up going south, just letting you know that I got it covered. The Crow’s Nest’s on speed dial.”

Dining out was exhaustive and unhealthy, the choices were severely limited. Noctis had begun picking at his food and excusing himself from the table prematurely. Rather than to allow Noctis to subsist on greasy salmon and chips, Ignis took it upon himself to pore through cookbooks in the archives and selected recipes he never even heard of to recreate. Noctis, impressed by the new routine, agreed to be a taste tester. Ignis wasn’t very good at cooking, but he took note of the critique and tried again the next day.

“Smells good.” Noctis inhaled deeply as Ignis presented him with dinner. He took a bite and he started gagging. “What… What the hell is this?”

Ignis picked at his own dish and chewed thoughtfully. The condiments were a little spicier than he intended, but it was nothing that a pinch of sugar wouldn’t fix. “It’s peppery daggerquill rice.” He took a piece bird breast apart, nothing unusual there. He didn’t understand.

“No, what’s in it?” Noctis groaned. “It tastes like…”

The Halberd hazarded guesses. “Peppers? Tomatoes? Green—”

Noctis was starting to look ill, betrayal set on his face. “Maybe don’t tell me. Because all I taste is soap. I trusted you, Iggy.”

Ignis wasn’t aware that the Oracle had any food allergies, always ready to dive in fast food, and he never hesitate to try everything. Then it hit him.

“You hate vegetables.”

The Oracle Prince shuddered. “Can’t stand them.”

“Vegetables.” Ignis laughed into his fist. “Come now, where’s your sense of adventure? I aim to take our taste buds across the map.”

Disgusted, Noctis stuck out his tongue. “Well, it’s gonna end here.” He sighed, pushing his plate away. “Where’s Umbra when I need him?”

Ignis stroked his chin. “If you ate everything on your plate, we’ll go out tonight.”

“Really?” Noctis didn’t sound like he believed him.

“Yes. We’ll stay out for as long as you like.” Ignis nudged the dish closer, the plate scraped lightly against the wood surface. “That is, if you eat without any further complaints.”

Noctis grinned. “All right. You’re on.”

The next morning when Ignis allowed Noctis to stay in bed longer as requested and started his routine in preparing breakfast, the strategist couldn’t help but notice that Umbra wasn’t touching his food.

And despite Noctis’ strong aversion to vegetables, he had asked for a second serving last night. Ignis had thought that his cooking illuminated his perspective entirely.

It didn’t take Ignis long to connect the dots that someone purposely switched out from the usual dog chow.

He placed his hands on his hips, shaking his head. "At least someone enjoys my cooking."


End file.
